


nobody said it was easy

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, OtaYuri Week 2017, Past Mpreg, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Yuri is 16, Yuri is Victor and Yuuri's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: The first hint at what’s to come is when Yuri comes home from his summer skating camp constantly talking about a boy from Kazakhstan called Otabek. The second is when Yuuri and Victor overhear Otabek and Yuri's Skype calls and hear them teaching each other their native languages, and the third is when Otabek presents as an alpha just after his fourteenth birthday.But things can't stay perfect forever, and a friendship that consists of five hour Skype calls and occasionally seeing the other person when you're up against them in competition is not the easiest to uphold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otayuri Week Day 3: Childhood/Memories ~~or~~ Future/Coming of Age
> 
> Title taken from [The Scientist by Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RB-RcX5DS5A).
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/157547899239/nobody-said-it-was-easy) if you prefer.

The first hint at what’s to come is when Yuri comes home from his summer skating camp constantly talking about a boy from Kazakhstan called Otabek. Yuri’s only ten, but the way he talks about Otabek reminds Yuuri of how he used to talk about Victor, and that, Yuuri knows, definitely means something. Yuri babbles on about the older boy for weeks, about how good his Russian is, about how no one else really noticed him apart from Yuri, about how they’d spend all their evenings together, so much so that they’d been moved to different dorms to stop them from talking until the early hours. Despite that, Yuri took to sneaking out of his room and meeting up with Otabek at the ends of corridors and up on the roof, usually ending up being yelled at by the coaches to go back to bed when they were eventually found.

Yuri’s evenings are soon spent Skyping Otabek, never really talking about anything but still managing to carry on the conversation for hours. Yuuri and Victor hear snippets of conversation as they pass his bedroom door, things like “I wish I could see you again” and “I miss you”. Sometimes, they hear the conversations happening in four different languages in the space of as many minutes, going from Russian to English to Kazakh to Japanese and back to Russian again – and that’s the second clue. Yuuri remembers how he and Victor used to mostly communicate in English before they learnt each other’s native languages, and he always thought that learning Russian made him closer to his mate than their physical relationship ever could.

The third clue comes when Otabek presents as an alpha a few weeks after his fourteenth birthday. It’s a little earlier than normal, because males usually present around their sixteenth birthday, but when Yuri bounces into the kitchen to tell his parents the news, they find themselves not particularly surprised.

It’s also around then that Otabek and Yuri start to lose contact. Victor and Yuuri watch in anguish as the Skype calls become less frequent and Yuri starts to become more and more of a moody teenager, snapping at anything or anyone that gets in his way. He throws himself into his figure skating after Otabek tells Yuri one evening that “things are different now, we can’t carry on the way we were”, and seems to spend more time at the ballet studio and on the ice than he does in his own home. It hurts to see their son like this, but at the same time, there’s not a lot they can actually do stop the pain.

Otabek moves to America to train, putting an even bigger gap between him and Yuri than there was before. Slowly, the Skype calls stop altogether, and Yuri pretends he doesn’t care as he skates his way to the top of the junior division.

Then they bump into each other at the World Junior Figure Skating Championship, and everything goes to shit.

* * *

Yuri is in the wrong locker room.

He must have taken a wrong turn after he left the ice at some point, because this is definitely not the male beta/unpresented locker room all his stuff is actually in. The venue is confusing, it’s the first time he’s been here and he’s still trying to process the fact that he actually won a medal – and now he’s somehow ended up the male alpha locker room.

He shouldn’t be in here.

He’s heard the stories, knows it’s dangerous, but something is pulling him further into the locker room and away from the door. It smells different in here, sort of earthy and full of testosterone, so unlike the fairly neutral scent of the beta/unpresented locker rooms or the sweetness that he’s sometimes scented when passing the omega locker rooms. It’s not a completely unpleasant smell, but it still doesn’t feel safe in the way that his Papa’s scent does.

Otabek rounds a corner, pulling off his Kazakhstan jacket, humming the tune of the piece of music Yuri instantly recognises as the one he skated his free skate to. He catches sight of Yuri standing in the middle of the locker room and does a double take, his eyes widening.

“You shouldn’t be in here,” he says.

“I – I know.” Yuri curses at himself inwardly for stumbling over the words. “I think I took a wrong turn.”

“Evidently.” Otabek busies himself with sorting through his locker. “Get out, I need to change.”

“Beka –”

“ _Don’t!”_

The locker door slams shut, the sound echoing round the room. Yuri takes a step back, swallowing nervously, unsure of what he did wrong. “Please don’t, Yura. Please don’t.”

It takes Yuri a moment to realise that Otabek has slipped into his native Kazakh rather than speaking Russian or English. He hasn’t heard the language spoken in a while, so it takes a few seconds for the message to sink in.

“But why?” he finds himself asking. “Why?”

“Because I…” Otabek trials off, looking hesitant, which Yuri finds strange coming from an alpha. “Because I can’t trust myself around you.”

Yuri is a little taken aback by that. It wasn’t exactly what he was expecting to hear. “I don’t understand,” he eventually says. “What does that mean?”

Otabek sighs, taking a few tentative steps towards Yuri. “It means,” he says quietly as he reaches out and lets his fingers ghost down Yuri’s cheekbone, “that you’re just a kid. And I don’t want to get you involved in this shit, not now. Maybe not ever.”

“Beka,” Yuri says. He hears his voice crack as he says the name and curses himself again. “I don’t want this to be goodbye.”

“I’m sorry, Yuri.” Otabek steps away from Yuri and picks up his bag from the floor. “I’m so sorry.”

Yuri doesn’t even realise he’s crying until a tear falls onto his jacket. “Beka,” he whimpers miserably as Otabek leaves and leaves Yuri standing alone in the middle of the locker room with tears running down his face. “ _Beka_.”

* * *

Yuri trains even harder after that, so much so that Victor has to physically stop him from going to the rink. “You’re only going to do yourself harm,” he says one morning after Yuri has thrown a fit after not being able to find his ice skates. “Your body is still developing, you have to remember that.”

“I don’t care,” Yuri spits, kicking at the wall in a mostly unsuccessful attempt to get some of the anger out of his system. “I don’t care.”

“Yes you do.”

“No I _don’t_!” Yuri yells, storming into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. He refuses to leave for the entire day, and if he spends all that time stalking Otabek’s somewhat limited online presence and crying into his soft toy cat, it’s no one’s business but his.

* * *

Yuri carries on winning in figure skating, slowly adding to the medal collection of his parents from their competitive skating days in the living room. One day, he hopes that he’ll be able to break the world records that they set, but for now, he’s happy to stare at their Grand Prix Final, Olympic and World Championship medals in awe and pretend that he doesn’t go to every competition secretly hoping that he’ll bump into Otabek at some point.

He wins gold at the Junior Grand Prix and World Juniors again, then watches as Otabek wins bronze at the Worlds and feels immensely proud. He’s too young to enter this year, but he’s already preparing for the next season when he’ll be allowed to enter the senior division for the first time.

He hopes that he’ll be able to stand next to Otabek on the podium someday.

* * *

Yuri doesn’t see Otabek until the Grand Prix Final, because Otabek competed at Skate Canada and NHK whilst Yuri competed at Skate America and the Rostelecom Cup. The first time he sees Otabek, it’s in the lobby of the hotel, and he tells himself that it’s fine, that he can handle this, but inside he’s dying because Otabek has grown up a lot since he last saw him in person. He’s eighteen now, and pretty much every bit the alpha Yuri knew he’d grow up to be.

It’s JJ who attracts his attention, asking what he’s doing, where he’s going. Otabek replies that he’s going to eat, and then he sees Yuri. Yuri feels his mouth go dry and it feels a bit like the time at the World Juniors in the locker room when he had no idea what was going on between them. If he’s honest, he still doesn’t.

“What’s with you, asshole?” he snaps, and he sees Otabek’s expression shift slightly before regaining his composure and putting his sunglasses back on as he leaves the hotel.

Yuri tries not to stare as Otabek walks away.

It doesn’t necessarily work.

* * *

His fans, Yuri has decided, are absolute maniacs.

He’s only managed to sneak away down a side street with a streak of luck a mile wide, but he can hear them on the neighbouring street, foraging the ground for clues. All it’s going to take is one of them to look around the corner at the right moment and that’s it, he’s back to square one again.

There’s the sound of a motorbike pulling up beside him and someone telling him, “Yuri, get on.”

It’s Otabek. With this realisation, there are many emotions going on inside of Yuri, but surprise is not one of them. He’s passing a spare helmet over when two of Yuri’s fans look round the corner and see him, and for a very brief moment, Yuri considers the merits of spending time with his crazy fans rather than his ex-best friend. But then Otabek asks him if he’s getting on or not whilst his fans are standing at the corner screaming about how it’s Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan and Yuri, well.

Yuri gets on the bike.

* * *

“Victor! Have you seen this?”

“Seen what?”

Yuuri shoves his phone into his mate’s hands. “That,” he says, pointing at the screen. “Look.”

 _The fairy of Russia, Yuri Nikiforov, rides off on a motorbike with Otabek, the hero of Kazakhstan_ the headline reads. Victor doesn’t bother reading the article. The headline, along with the pictures of his son pressed up against the alpha’s back with his arms around his waist, say it all.

“I didn’t know they were back in contact with each other,” Victor says, handing Yuuri his phone back.

“No, neither did I,” Yuuri replies. “But I think it’s a good thing.”

Victor merely hums in response. He’s not entirely sure he trusts his mouth to speak right now.

* * *

Otabek takes Yuri to a rooftop somewhere in Barcelona far away from everything else. Yuri is somewhat confused by the whole situation, because as far as he knows Otabek wants nothing to do with him, and yet here they are overlooking the city watching the fucking sunset – and for what?

“I shouldn’t have left things like I did,” Otabek says after a period of silence that sees them both staring over the wall into the distance. “That was… wrong of me.”

“You’re damn fucking right it was,” Yuri snaps. Then, quietly, almost in a whisper, he says, “That just about broke me, Beka.”

“Oh God, Yuri, I’m so sorry,” Otabek says. “I’m so, so sorry.”

He holds out his arms, and Yuri lets himself fall into the hug, pressing his face into the crook of Otabek’s neck where his scent glands are and breathing in the smell that somehow just feels like home.

* * *

Yuri breaks the world record.

He doesn’t quite believe it when they announce it along with his score. He knew he’d skated well, knew it was probably the best skate of career, but he never thought that he’d hear the words “Yuri Nikiforov has broken the world record which was previously set by his father Victor Nikiforov” come out of the announcer’s mouth. His parents are ecstatic about the news, even if Victor is a little miffed that he doesn’t hold a world record anymore and Yuuri jokes that he’ll be after his world record next. They’re both so proud, though, but it’s different to the proudness Otabek shows him when Yuri bumps into him in the corridors after the short programme is over.

“You did amazing,” Otabek says, picking him up easily and spinning him around. “You were incredible. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Yuri lets his face form into a rare smile. “Thank you,” he says, leaning against Otabek. “That means a lot.”

The _coming from you_ goes unspoken, but they both know it’s there.

* * *

Yuri wins gold, JJ gets silver and Otabek bronze in the Grand Prix Final, so Yuri is happy that Otabek was on the podium with him. He’s also immensely happy that they’re on speaking terms again, and they start Skyping again after they go home, staying up all hours of the night catching up on years of missed events and relearning some of the bits of the Kazakh or Japanese language they’d forgotten.

It’s a change that doesn’t go unnoticed by his parents.

“It’s nice that you and Otabek are friends again,” Yuuri says quietly one evening when they’re doing the washing up together. “And I know your Papa might not say it, but he’s happy for you too.”

Yuri smiles, something that’s been happening a lot more now that he’s got Otabek back in his contacts. “Thanks, Dad,” he says with a sincerity that he hasn’t managed in several years.

* * *

Christmas comes and goes, as does New Year’s, and before Yuri knows where he is Nationals have been and gone, he’s won at the European Championships and he’s suddenly representing Russia in the Worlds. Him and Otabek have got a lot closer in that time, even managing to find the time in between training to meet up and spend time together.

He turns sixteen a few weeks before the Worlds, but he’s so wrapped up in training that he barely thinks about it. He still hasn’t presented yet, but he doesn’t really think about that either, just a passing thought about how he doubts that he’ll be an alpha due to his small and delicate frame.

His short programme goes well, he doesn’t break the world record or even end up top of the leader board, but his score is over 100 points, so he’s happy enough. Also, Otabek is at the top of the leader board, so that’s something else that brings a smile to Yuri’s face.

Yuri goes to bed early the night before the free skate, because he’s feeling tired and a bit feverish, like he’s got a cold coming on or something. He really doesn’t need that, he doesn’t have time to be ill, not now, not with his first Worlds medal so close he can almost feel the weight of it around his neck. He goes to bed dreaming of the ice and medals and secretive Kazakh men with dark hair and intense eyes.

Then he wakes up in the morning, and he instantly knows what’s happening.

* * *

Otabek knows something is wrong when he doesn’t bump into Yuri at the rink or even get a good luck text. He goes to get changed and tries not to think about it, but only worries more when his coach comes back from double checking what time he’ll be on the ice.

“You’re last on, obviously,” he says, “but I thought you’d want to know that the Nikiforov’s kid has had to pull out of competition. Medical emergency, apparently.”

“What? Why? What happened?”

“I don’t know. They aren’t saying. You can try and talk to them if you want, but I doubt they’ll tell you anything more than I just have.”

Otabek goes off to find them anyway, because he has to at least attempt to find out what’s wrong.He finds Yuri’s parents near the rink, giving a few final pointers to the Japanese kid Minami that they’ve been coaching. He stands a few feet away until they’ve finished their conversation and Minami has gone off for a last minute toilet break or something.

“Where is he?” Otabek demands, stepping closer. “What’s wrong with him?”

The two of them are silent for a moment, exchanging glances that seem to carry a whole conversation in them. “He’s in heat,” Victor eventually says. “And no, before you ask, you can’t see him.”

“But…” Otabek is still full of questions. This must be his first heat, because Yuri is definitely the sort of person that would take suppressants so his cycle wouldn’t interfere with competition. He’s probably all alone in his hotel room, without anyone to take care of him, maybe pleasuring himself on a fake knot, and –

“Stop thinking about it,” Victor snaps. “I don’t want you anywhere near him until his heat is over.”

Victor walks away towards the rink, and Otabek is left with a slightly uncomfortable looking Yuuri. “I wouldn’t want to go against Victor’s wishes or anything,” Yuuri says, running a hand through his hair, “but you were all Yuri could ask for this morning. Victor doesn’t understand what it’s like to have to go through a heat all alone when all you want is to, um… not be alone. Victor’s very protective over his little kitten, he doesn’t want anyone to hurt him.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Yuuri says with a slight shake in his voice, “that there’s someone in room 561 in the hotel that would really benefit from your company right now.”

“But the competition –”

“- will still be here next year,” Yuuri finishes for him. “Yuri’s first heat won’t be.”

“He’d want me to compete.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “That may be true, but believe me when I say the competition is probably the last thing on his mind right now.”

“Still.” Otabek lets out a sigh. “I want to win. And I want to win it for him.”

He says it with an air of determination, and Yuuri knows that he’s being serious. He also knows that he’ll probably rush over to Yuri’s hotel room as soon as the competition is over, and that Otabek and Yuri are meant for each other, even if they don’t realise it yet.

* * *

Yuri has had it with this heat already.

He can barely think straight, he wants Beka, he’s too hot, he wants Beka, he’s too cold, he wants Beka, these sheets feel disgusting, he wants Beka…

Five minutes spent fumbling with his phone reveal that it’s just gone six in the evening, the men’s singles are over, with Otabek winning the gold. There’s an article about it all that Yuri can barely comprehend with his heat-addled brain, something about _a victory for the Kazakh people_ and _mystery surrounds Yuri Nikiforov’s sudden depart from competition, with some saying the “medical emergency” was actually the young skater presenting…_

Yuri dimly recognises the sound of someone knocking on the door. He stares at it for a few moments, feeling a bit confused, because he already turned housekeeping away this morning and his parents are the only other ones that know where he is.

“Yuri? Are you in there? It’s Beka.”

“Beka?” Yuri mumbles. He scrambles off the bed, pulls on a pair of boxers and stumbles towards the door, struggling with the lock for what seems like the longest thirty seconds of his life before opening it. Yuri stands there and simply stares at Otabek for a couple of minutes, because he can’t quite believe he’s here, can’t quite believe this is so close to happening, and it’s taking a lot of will power to not throw himself at the alpha. If there’s one thing Yuri refuses to be, it’s the stereotype of the omega that’s a slave to their secondary gender.

“I can go if you don’t want me here.”

“No, I want – I want you to stay.”

“Okay.” Otabek steps into the room, and Yuri lets the door close behind him. Now that they’re alone, Yuri is far too aware of what the implications of the situation are. He’s also very aware of how he can feel his heat coming to another peak, how he can feel the slick running down the backs of his thighs, how hard he is. He collapses onto the bed and pushes the boxers down his legs, fingering himself with one hand and jerking himself off with the other until he comes in a somewhat unsatisfactory orgasm.

“How – how are you not affected by that?” Yuri asks when he realises that Otabek hasn’t moved since he stepped into the room. He’s not aroused at all, and Yuri feels a part of him being a bit disappointed. Does he not find Yuri desirable?

“Suppressants,” Otabek shrugs. “They make me immune to heat pheromones so I won’t go into rut. Is there anything you want me to do?”

Yuri considers it for a moment. “Can you just hold me?” he asks. “I need skin to skin contact.”

“Of course.” Otabek strips down to his underwear and sits down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. “Come here.”

Yuri crawls up the bed and nestles in the space in between Otabek’s legs, leaning against his chest. Otabek puts his arms around him and although it’s not quite everything Yuri needs, it certainly helps and makes his heat ebb away slightly.

It’s a start.

* * *

It’s around two in the morning on the second day when Yuri wakes up feeling the worst he’s ever felt since his heat began. He desperately needs something more than his own fingers to get him off, so he shakes Otabek awake and hopes, prays, that he’ll be willing to do what Yuri wants him to.

“What is it?” Otabek mumbles, flicking on the bedside lamp. “Something wrong?”

“Get me off,” Yuri demands. “I don’t care how you do it, just please do this for me.”

“You’re sure?” Otabek asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “I don’t want you to regret this later.”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t sure,” Yuri snaps. “Please, Beka. _Please_.”

“Okay.” Otabek presses kisses on Yuri’s neck, then turns him over so Yuri is lying on his front. He peppers kisses across Yuri’s skin, down his back and up his thighs until Yuri feels Otabek’s tongue teasing at his entrance, licking at the slick that’s there. Otabek pushes Yuri’s ass cheeks apart and then starts to lick and kiss at his hole, varying the pressure to give Yuri pleasure like he’s quite felt it before.

“ _Beka, Beka, Beka_ ,” Yuri mumbles into the sheets, his hips arching off the bed as Otabek continues to lick in a circular motion, then reaches forward with one hand to cradle Yuri’s balls. Yuri can feel his orgasm building, feel it starting to become too much, feel his thighs beginning to shake. “Fuck, I - _fuck –_ ”

“I know.” Otabek flips Yuri onto his back before he starts to suck him off, and it’s not long before Yuri is clutching at the sheets and swearing as he comes in Otabek’s mouth. It’s the most intense and pleasurable orgasm that Yuri’s had since his heat began. Yuri pulls Otabek into a kiss, the high of his orgasm seeming to continue as he tastes himself on Otabek’s tongue.

“Sorry,” he mumbles when he pulls away. “I didn’t mean to kiss you.”

“It’s okay,” Otabek chuckles. He leans forward to press a gentle kiss against Yuri’s lips. “I don’t mind.”

* * *

By the end of the fourth day, Yuri can feel his heat drawing to a close. He’s glad because he hates feeling so vulnerable like this, hates needing someone else so desperately, but at the same time, he’s disappointed because it means he doesn’t have a reason for Otabek to kiss him and jerk him off any more.

He wonders if Otabek would be open to continue whatever it is they’ve been doing over the past few days and develop it into a proper relationship. They’ve clearly crossed a line in their friendship now anyway, one that they can’t really go back from. Maybe one day Yuri will go through a heat not just with Otabek’s fingers and mouth, but a heat where Otabek isn’t on suppressants and they can have sex properly, ending with Otabek’s knot swelling inside of him, and –

And Yuri’s phone is buzzing with a new text message.

**Messages with: Dad**

**17:32 Is your heat over yet? Just thought I’d check how you are. Xx**

17:32 I think it’s over. How long before I can leave my room?

**17:33 Give it another twelve hours or so for the scent to fade. Hope to see you at breakfast tomorrow morning!**

17:34 Can I ask you something?

**17:34 Of course!**

17:36 How did you know when you wanted to be with papa? Like you knew he was your mate and you were meant to be together?

**17:37 Well, his scent and presence always made me feel safe. And although both my parents are betas, my mother once told me that you just know when you meet your mate. If you feel like you could spend the rest of your life with them, chances are you can. And probably will end up doing so.**

17:39 I’m not sure how to tell him though

**17:39 I think that nothing would make Otabek happier than to have you as his mate**

17:39 HOW DID YOU KNOW

17:39 I’VE ONLY JUST REALISED MYSELF HOW DID YOU KNOW BEFORE ME

**17:40 A father always knows, Yuri. And I’ve suspected you’d end up together ever since you came home from that summer camp talking about nothing else other than Otabek this and Otabek that**

**17:40 The signs have been there for years, it just took you a while to learn how to read them**

17:41 So when he ghosted me back when we were younger it was because he wasn’t sure how to feel about liking me?

**17:41 That’s a conversation you need to have with him, but yes, I suspect so.**

17:42 I feel like everything makes sense now

17:42 I’ve got to go, see you tomorrow!

* * *

Yuri puts his phone down, gets up and walks into the bathroom, where Otabek is patting his face dry with a towel after getting washed. “I think my heat’s over,” he says.

“That’s good.” Otabek places the towel back on the rack and reaches for his shirt that’s hanging on the back of the door. “Was there something else?”

“I – um.” Yuri shifts from foot to foot, looking intently at the floor. “I was wondering…”

“You were wondering what?” Otabek asks, standing there with his shirt still not on, arms folded over his toned chest. “What were you wondering, Yura?”

“Doyouwantogoonadatewithme?” Yuri blurts. Inwardly, he’s cursing at himself, because why is it that he can’t string a sentence together like a normal human?

Otabek raises an eyebrow. “You maybe want to try that again? I didn’t get a word of it.”

Yuri sighs. Takes a deep breath. “I was wondering,” he says, “if you’d like to go on a date with me.”

There’s a small smile on Otabek’s face, one that Yuri takes as a good sign. “Oh, Yura. I thought you’d never ask.”

“So that’s a yes?” Yuri asks, not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

“It’s a yes.” Otabek steps forward and embraces Yuri in a hug, gently rubbing his thumb across Yuri’s scent glands and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s most definitely a yes.”

Otabek still hasn’t put his shirt on, but Yuri can’t say he complains.

* * *

Yuri walks into breakfast the next morning wearing Otabek’s Kazakhstan team jacket and a smile that could light up the entire room. They get their food and sit down at a table in the middle of the room, talking and laughing together as they wait for Yuri’s parents to arrive.

“Look at them,” Victor mutters from where he and Yuuri are standing in the doorway, out of Yuri and Otabek’s line of vision. “Acting all couple-y in public when Altin didn’t ask my fucking permission –”

“Victor,” Yuuri says, a tired edge to his voice, “we’ve been through this.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it, though.”

“You know just as well as I do that this was bound to happen eventually. Yuri wasn’t going to stay at innocent kid forever, and he’d definitely appreciate it if you at least pretend to civil to his boyfriend. Now come on, I’d like to meet my future son in law at some point before Christmas.” Yuuri holds out his hand, and Victor gladly accepts, intertwining their fingers together. “It’ll be fine.”

“Just so long as Altin doesn’t break our little kitten’s heart, because I swear to god if he does –”

“Yes, Victor, I know.”

* * *

“I’m gonna miss you,” Yuri mumbles into Otabek’s jacket as they sit in the departures lounge at the airport, waiting for their flights to be called. “Like, really miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Otabek replies. “But you’ll see me again in just under three months anyway.”

“I know, but it’s different now.” Yuri shifts so he’s sitting even closer to Otabek, so much so that he’s practically sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. “Very different.”

“That’s a good thing, though,” Otabek says. Then, lowering his voice so only Yuri can hear him, “And don’t tell your parents but I’m coming off my suppressants as soon as I get back home so I can fuck you senseless the next time I see you. Can’t tell you how much I’m looking forward to your next heat.”

“I’m looking forward to it too,” Yuri admits. “I think Papa wants me on suppressants but Dad and I have agreed that it’s better for my body to just do its thing for now. I can always go on suppressants later once next season has started.”

_“Flight AFL2515 to St Petersburg has now begun boarding. All passengers please make your way to gate three and have your boarding pass and identification ready. That’s flight AFL2515 to St Petersburg now boarding at gate three. Thank you.”_

“I don’t want to go,” Yuri says as he takes his passport and boarding pass out of his bag, looking down to the end of the row where his parents are stood waiting. “I’ll see you in three months then, I guess.”

“Yeah.” Otabek pulls Yuri into a hug and kisses him gently. “Text me when you land, okay?”

“Okay.” Yuri stands up with a sad smile on his face and turns to walk over to his parents. “Bye, Beka.”

“Bye,” Otabek says. “Hey, Yura?”

“Yeah?”

“Here.” Otabek takes off his scarf and wraps it around Yuri’s neck, making him blush at the sign of affection. “Have a safe flight.”

“Bye,” Yuri says again, and then he’s gone, walking off towards the gate with his parents, the scarf wrapped around his neck serving as a reminder for the fact that yeah, he might have had to pull out of his first World Championship and forfeited any chance he had at winning, but he got a boyfriend out of it instead, so who’s the real winner here?

Definitely him, he thinks as he boards the plane and makes himself comfortable in his seat, Otabek’s scent surrounding him. He might not have walked away from the competition with a medal, but he got Otabek Altin instead, and in Yuri’s (maybe slightly biased opinion) that’s so much better.

So, so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [pllsetskyonice](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
